The "From Bench to Bedside: Introduction to Clinical Research" is a 10-week summer program designed to introduce rising second and rising fourth year medical students to the challenges and rewards of patient-oriented, population-based research. It is anticipated that introducing medial students to the field of clinical research early in their medical school education will be the most effective way of stimulating their interest in pursuing a career in clinical research. The program involves a series of lectures and didactic sessions given by members of the core faculty of the K30 sponsored Clinical Research, Epidemiology and Statistics Training (CREST) Program and by other leading researchers at the UofL Health Science Center. In addition to formal instruction in epidemiology, Biostatistics and the responsible conduct of research, trainees participate in a research project under the direction of a team of mentors. The trainee's mentoring team is composed of a basic scientist, a clinician scientist, and a member of the CREST core faculty. Trainees will work in the laboratory of the basic science researcher and with the clinician scientist to see how basic science translates into clinical practice and with what consequences (i.e., costs and benefits) for the health of the population. The ultimate objective of the summer program is to recruit medical students into the joint MD-MSPH degree program within CREST or into the post MD masters and PhD training in the clinical investigation sciences.